A Dangerous Love, Faith Everlasting
by Yuki Inochi
Summary: Basically a start to one of many great stories in this series. Also be looking for Torn between Two Hearts. Story is about my OC Yuki and her first of many adventures with her friends.


**It was 12 'o' clock midnight when the door bell rang….**

It was 12 'o' clock midnight when the door bell rang. This was the night that changed my life forever. First of all let me start off by telling you my name. My name is Yuki Inochi and I am a 16 year old kunoichi from Konoha. I am the oldest and only girl in my family. My brother's name is Rumoku but he's not in the story I have to tell. Anyway it all started on the night of my first A ranked mission. We were staying in the mansion of the big time movie producer Aiko Tamaki, and she needed body guards. This is because she is the daughter of a Rogue ninja who had many enemies. Her father died therefore making her the next victim.

"Alright guys, this is the mansion. Make yourselves comfortable," said Aiko. Well, I bet you're wondering why she said "guys", well I wasn't alone sadly. I'm the elite leader in my group of other chuunin ninja. They are my best friends Ami Soudaku, and Natsuyo Atachi. Our group leader is Ami's older brother Takushi Soudaku. "Thanks so much Ms. Aiko. We greatly appreciate your kindness." Natsuyo said nudging me to bow along with them. "Yeah, yeah, kindness. Heh heh." I said with a light chuckle. I'm the forward, assertive, and not too nice member of the group, but the strongest, then comes Ami and Natsuyo.

As soon as we were good and sleep, I get a call on my cell phone. "Hello?" I ask sleepily. "Hey, is this Yuki Inochi?" a familiar boy's voice penetrated my ears. "Sasuke-kun, is that you." I ask concerned yet excited. "Yeah, listen you're in danger!" he raises his tone of voice to a cautious level. "What's going on? What's the matter Sasuke?" I asked seeming worried. He later said, "The Akatsuki sent one of their most dangerous members to capture you! You must get out of there as quickly as you can! Hurry Yuki before he…….AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Now I was definitely scared. My crush calls me with concern and tells me I'm in danger. Then he screamed painfully on the phone, but that wasn't the worse part. "Hello! Hello! Sasuke! Sasuke-kun! Hello!" I screamed over the phone. "Sasuke is no longer here," a deep soothing, yet incredibly harmful voice echoed on the phone. "Don't try to run. If you do, that will make it even worse. I will be over there at midnight. Be ready when I get there." The call ended. So many thoughts ran through my head that night as I sat up in my bed wondering "What'll I do?! If I run I'll die! If I stay I'm dead!"

Sure enough _ding dong_ a ring came from the door. I was the only one to here it, that's because he used genjutsu (illusions) to keep everyone else asleep. He's that skilled. At first, I hesitated toward the door, _tip toe-tip toe._ He then, with a whisper that felt so close that I felt my heart stop, "Why are you hesitating Inochi-san? Come now or else I will have to come and get you." I rushed down the stairs and proceeded toward the door.

I slowly crept to the door. I kept repeating, "I don't want to die. Please don't kill me." In my quietest whisper as I reached for the door. "Open it, Yuki-san" I could feel his words pulsate through my entire body. "Why do you want to cling to such a feeble life? Don't you want power? Come with me and you shall receive it." Before I knew it he had taken control of my body. "Nnargh, I…can't…control...my…body. What… are… you…doing…to…me?" I groaned in a stubborn struggle to fight his control.

I suddenly against my will began to open the door. And there we stood facing each other. I stared fearfully into his cold red eyes. He stared emotionlessly into my teary green eyes. I began to cry and turned my head away from his glare to control my fear. He reached out his hand and turned my face to meet his. "You're so beautiful. I wish I could have you to myself, but master sent me to come a retrieve you." He spoke with a slight tone of jealousy in his voice.

"You're trying to flirt with me? How troublesome." I said now fearless and annoyed. "Well you are very pretty!" he said trying to kiss me. "YOU JERK!" I yelled as I punched him in the jaw. "Why'd you do that Yuki-chan?" he asked crying. "I thought you were supposed to be strong and scary. ()" I said still annoyed. "That was before I knew you were so hot!" he exclaimed. "You creepy little pervert!" I kicked him where a guy should never be kicked. He melted to the floor as I laughed. "So where are you taking me?" I asked him still chuckling. "You'll see when we get there. Why do all the pretty girls have to be so violent?!" asked Itachi crying and rolling on the floor.

"Well could we go soon so I can get out of this cold? I'm wearing a camisole and shorts mind you." I told Itachi. "You look mighty fine in them too." I heard a voice behind him say. "Oh Hi! Sasori-kun!" I ran and hugged him. Sasori was my childhood friend who I hadn't seen in years. "Well shall we Snowy Blossom?" he called to me. That was his nickname for me. "Ok Puppet man." We set off toward the Konoha Mountains. "Hey you guys are forgetting something!" called Itachi half way back. "Who?" Sasori and I said in unison. "ME!!" He yelled as he ran to catch up.

As we walked Sasori and Itachi had their own little conversation as they lagged behind me. I wasn't cold because Sasori gave me his Akatsuki cloak to wear. "Hey Sasori, how come you're so friendly with Yuki?" asked Itachi angrily. "Well that's because me and Yuki go way back. She was my best friend when we were young and my first love." Sasori said dazedly. "Ooooooh so you and Yuki are…"said Itachi slyly. "No it's not like that, Itachi. I fell in love with her, but I could never get the courage to express my feelings. I was a dork and I couldn't do anything." "Well can I have first dibs please?" asked Itachi with puppy eyes.

"Are y'all talking about me?" I asked stopping in my tracks. I turned around giving death glares as I stared at Itachi. "I see why you didn't tell her. She's evil!" Itachi whispered to Sasori. "That's ok, I've accepted our friendship. Her friend is kind of cute though. You know, Ami Soudaku." Sasori said with a wink. "I don't care about her. I only want my honey bun Yuki! Isn't that right? Yuki Uchiha!" Itachi said annoyingly in my direction. "I'm going to kill you Itachi!!" I yelled as I chased Itachi all the way to Konoha Mountain.

"Well here we are Konoha Mountain!" exclaimed Sasori. "Where are the springs? I need to relax." I said exhausted. "May I join?" asked that devil Itachi. "NO, CREEPY PERVERT!!!" I yelled punching Itachi in his jaw again this time 10x harder. He flew about 100 feet in the air. "Well we'll crash here tonight, because this was the half way mark. We have to really go to the Grass village. You'll meet our master. I think he'll take a liking to you." Sasori said with assurance.

"Not as much as I do Yuki-chan!" exclaimed Itachi. "How in the world do you get all the way back here?!" I shouted with awe. "I could have sworn I threw," "Kicked," Sasori interrupted. "Yeah, I kicked you 100 miles from here!" you could hear me shout all over Konoha. "Well I love you so much that I just had to come back dear Yuki!" he said with an annoying boyish charm. "You're so annoying," I said, but deep in my heart I couldn't help but become attracted to him. He was tall, sort of muscular. I could since his power and chakra, he was very handsome also, but totally annoying. So, I just played along.

"Well go wash up we have a big day ahead of us," said Sasori sleepily. "Alright, Sasori-kun! No peeking ok? Especially YOU, Itachi!" I said with a death smirk. He giggled and said "Oh I won't, Dear Yuki. That won't be until the honey moon, or maybe a little sooner." "Try it. I dare you," I said with a sultry snicker. "Might that be a challenge?" he asked slyly. "Depends on how you take it?" I said matching his cunning. "Alright you two, cut with the flirting. Besides I thought you didn't really like Itachi, Yuki," asked Sasori.

"Well… umm… about that… uhhh… well?" I said as my cheeks grew rosy with embarrassment. "All the ladies love me. I mean, you can't blame her. She has great taste in men." Itachi said arrogantly. "In your dreams!" I said as I quivered with annoyance after punching Itachi again. "I'm going to take a long, hot soak in the Konoha Springs. Don't disturb!" I yelled behind me as I stomped off.

Now I'm sitting in the hot springs. "Ahh, how relaxing. I haven't been pampered like this since…well, forever." I said with a content sigh. In the next Spring I could laughter. It sounded like I wasn't the only one in the baths. I peeked over out of curiosity and saw an amazing site. I saw the three hottest guys in all of Konoha in the next spring! How cool! It was Gaara of the desert, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, but that wasn't all. Itachi and Sasori were there too.

"Oh My Gosh! The three hottest guys in all of Konoha are in the spring next to me! How cool! I believe this is when ditzy Yuki mode comes into play." I thought while sitting in the bath. "Oops, heh heh. I'M SO SORRY!" I said in the cutest voice ever. They all just glared at me in my towel. "Yes, what is it Yuki?" asked Sasori concerned. "Well, I really have to go to the rest room, but I don't know where it is." I said confused, but incredibly ditzy. "It's on the other side of the spring," a sexy voice penetrated my ears and my body shiver. It was the voice of none other than Naruto Uzumaki!

"Why are you stalling?" asked another cute voice. This was the voice of first crush Neji Hyuuga. He is still so dreamy. "I know the only reason you came over here was simply out of curiosity. It's ok though, we can't blame you." He finished. His byakugan eye was activated so he could see what my real motives were. "I could already since your excitement and chakra levels as you were over there," this time I heard a deep, harsh yet incredibly adorable voice, come into play. This was Gaara, he's Ami's boyfriend, but I still find him dangerously attractive.

"Yes, I agree," said Neji, "your chakra levels surpass even my own. You must be a strong opponent. May I ask your name?" Now this was the dumbest moment of my life. I stood there frozen, and then everything just shut down. My alter ego Tamiko just came into the scene. "The name's Yuki Inochi. The oldest and only girl left in my clan. My uncle is Kakashi Hatake. I'm sure you know him Na-ru-to" I said as I gave him a sultry wink. "So, your uncle is Kakashi, how so." He asked slightly affected by the wink.

"Well would you mind if I joined you all?" I asked in a tone so unlike myself. "This is a men's bath Yuki," Sasori interrupted. "You have to go back to the women's bath, besides didn't you say something about going to the restroom?" "Yeah so, I don't have to go now, besides its so wonewy ovw deya. Can I pwease stay wit chu? Pwease?" I said in my cute baby voice. "Ok, but don't take off the towel, and no sake." He said sternly. "Ok, I pwomise." I was still in hottie mode.

"Ok, now that this is over. Tell us exactly how you are Kakashi's niece." Naruto said with an edge to his voice. "Well, Kakashi-sensei as you may know him; had a sister. Her name was Sakami Hatake. She was a skilled kunoichi though I don't know much about her because she died a year after my little brother was born so I was 2 maybe 3. Well, getting back to it, my mother left Konoha to train more. She was an adventurer. She left uncke Kakashi, in the care of her childhood friend Yondaime, since she was the oldest." I said this but stopped and paused.

When I looked up all eyes were on me, they were screaming finish the story especially Itachi he had a certain sympathetic look on his face. "Come on finish the story" pushed Naruto. "Ok, so on my mother's first stop, she went to the waterfall village. This is where she met my father Todoku Inochi. He was a wanderer as well, shunned from the Inochi clan for his inferior skills, but little did they know he was a savior. Well I can't say it was love at first sight. My father took a liking to my mother, but my mother didn't take much of a liking to him. Well, on one magical day my mother went to the lantern festival and she looked even more beautiful than ever." I had drifted off into a daze.

"My father was looking very handsome also. They fell in love right there at the dumpling stand. I know it's weird. Soon they moved again to the Village Hidden in the Snow, where the Inochi clan was residing. My father was the next leader of the clan, making him a prince, because my grandfather was on the verge of death. A tragedy took place when my father along with my mother returned to the village. My clan had all died of an unknown deadly virus."

"One of the anbu from another village come and spread a poisonous virus that wiped out my entire family, so I have know idea what any of my family looked like. So, my father taken aback by this went to find a cure, leaving my mother with me on the way, in a safe warm hut he built for us. After I was born, my father caught the virus, and died on the way to get the cure. I never even saw what he looked like. My mother on the other hand returned to Konoha, with me, and my brother on the way.

"When we got to Konoha, we were escorted immediately to the infirmary, because my mother was about to have my younger brother and before we left she came down with the deadly illness. My brother made it out alive, but my mother died soon after he was born. We were given to uncle Kakashi as our care taker. So since then we have lived with him, until now. I'm 16 and Rumoku is 14."

As I looked up I could see nothing but solemnly, sympathetic stares. I felt sort of uncomfortable with how they were staring at me. So I got up and said "Well nice chatting with you guys. I think I'll close in for tonight. Good Night!" I said waving off. As I walked around the corner I began to cry. I leaned against the wall and sat on the ground, with the towel still around me. My sobs were uncontrollable. I told myself "Get up, get up!" but my body just wouldn't listen.

I cried myself to sleep on the floor that night, but the weirdest thing happened. I felt the warm hands of a stranger lift me up and carry me to my room. I thought it was dream, but it wasn't. When I awoke the next morning I saw a dark hair stranger with the finest physique and boxer pants lying next to me. I was changed into my sleep shorts and camisole and my hair was wild and all over the place. I could feel a heavy yet warm arm wrapped around my waist, and the other hand caressing my hair. I turned over and met Itachi's face.

"Good Morning Yuki-san, did you sleep well?" he asked as he kissed my forehead. Everything in me wanted to pile drive him to the next dimension, but he was so warm that I just laid there and cuddled in his arms. "I thought I told you not to try anything funny Itachi." I said angrily but still relaxed. "I didn't, you just seemed so much more beautiful when you sleep, and I couldn't let you sleep on the floor so I brought you here to my bed. Trust me you were sound asleep, and I couldn't take advantage of such a gorgeous body. It takes time for things like that." He said cuddling a little closer.

"Well I just wanted to make sure Itachi, besides you did say not until the honeymoon right?" I said turning toward him with a tired smile. At that moment everything stopped. I stared into Itachi's eyes and he stared into mine. I could here our hearts pound with embarrassment, confusion, and haste. Itachi then got the courage to say "I want you." He whispered gently in my ear. "I want you right now." He said kissing my neck. "No, Itachi. I can't do this not now." I said trying to resist his soft kisses he planted on my neck.

"Why wait for the honeymoon? We can do this now. I want you Yuki Inochi." He said as he kissed my lips and whispered against them. "I don't know what to do Itachi. I don't think I can do this. It doesn't seem right, unless you love someone." I said out of fear of what might happen. "Do you love me Itachi?" I asked as I stare into his eyes. "Do you really love me, or do you just want me for the moment?" I ask sincerely. "Yes I do, from the moment I saw you." He said in the most sincere way possible, he blushed slightly to his confession. "Do you love me?" he asked.

"I can't really say what love is. I get this flutter in my tummy when I'm with you, but I don't think it's right because I like your brother. You're not making this easy for me Itachi. It's all so confusing." blurted as tears formed in my eyes. "Please don't cry Yuki-san, I'm sorry for putting such a great stressor on you. Please forgive me, but may I ask you this. Could I just old you for a little while longer?" he asked me with the most sorrowful look on his face. "I…I…" is all I could say before he kissed me once again and held me in his arms, placing my head in his chest. I just sat there and relaxed the rest of the night without a care in the world for anything else. "I'm glad you're here Ita-kun, I can honestly say that I choose you over Sasuke any day." I said in a cheery tone. "I'm glad to have you with me Yuki and I respect your decision, I'll wait for you." He said with assurance as he pet my hair one last time before we fell asleep.

I awoke later that morning to find a note left beside my bed. It read "Dear Yuki, I had to leave you and go to search for one of the Jinchuuriki. I'm not sure how long it will take so please be safe for me. Sasori will be with you until I return. I love you and when I return we will be married. Plus I'll get to see you without a shirt . Just Kidding. Much Love, Itachi" His words hurt me like a thousand stabs to my heart. 'Gone', 'Don't know how long it'll take'. My heart was so heavy; I had fallen in love with him and he had up and left me.

I grabbed my clothes I wore the night before and ran outside to find Sasori meeting me at the gate. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Where to?" I asked. "Wherever you wanna go?" he replied. "Well I wanna go back to Konoha." I said angrily. "Alright let's go. I was told to keep an eye on you. So don't try anything okay Yuki. Look I know you've fallen for him but it's a specific job he was chosen to complete." Sasori tried to calm me down. It worked a little. We walked in silence back to Konoha.

It's been 3 years since that day and this is where our story truly begins…


End file.
